Removal of unhealthy internal tissue for diagnostic or other reasons by the use of various apparatus and techniques is known in the art. One such technique involves an endoscope. Endoscopic polypectomy is typically performed using electrocautery snares on polyps over 7 mm in diameter. Polyps under 3 mm are conventionally removed with a biopsy forceps. However, non-cautery or “cold guillotine polypectomy” is used for polyps that are between 3-7 mm. Diminutive polyps in this range are too small to use cautery in light of patient risks and are too large to conveniently biopsy.
A challenge with transecting a diminutive polyp is retrieving the relatively small specimen. Typically, the physician will use a separate suction trap and pull it through the biopsy channel of the endoscope. This technique is less than desired because the snare instrument must first be removed to provide a channel to perform the suction. While doing this exchange, the specimen may be lost. Certain other diminutive polyps are difficult to transect with a snare.
There remains a need in the art for a high-efficiency device that allows for multiple functions to be performed in the removal and recovery of a diminutive polyp, without requiring repetitive intubations of the instrument channel.